


You Feel It Too

by Emilongbottom99



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilongbottom99/pseuds/Emilongbottom99
Summary: AU 6x11 Oneshot where Kai captures both Elena and Bonnie and decides to torture them in their old high school.-Bonkai only/slight voyerism and dub-con and slight BDSM themesYou’ve been warned





	You Feel It Too

N/A: A sort of AU version of 6x11 where instead of escaping the ‘94 prison world by himself, Kai escapes with an injured Bonnie and decides to hold both Elena and Bonnie hostage. This has some disturbing BDSM themes and dub-con so if you’re not into that please don’t read. This is also strictly a bonkai fic so no KaixElena whatsoever because ew. 

 

Bonnie awoke to the sound of Elena’s hoarse scream. 

Her vision was slightly blurred and the pristine white room seemed to swirl around her, not allowing her to get a hold of her bearings quick enough.

The last thing Bonnie remembered was being stabbed by Kai in the prison world, and then her body being dragged against her will into the caves below the eclipse.

Her first thought was that she was still being terrorized in the prison world. 

But she recognized that scream anywhere. 

And if Elena were here with her, then that meant she had somehow made it back to present day. 

But her excitement at being back was short lived, as her head snapped sideways in the direction of the noise, and she almost let out a shrill scream herself at the sight of her best friend. 

Elena’s arms were tied behind her back to the table, seemingly stuck there by an invisible bondage, a soiled and bloody rag was gagged tightly around her pert mouth, and a trickle of blood ran down her left temple and pooled onto the shoulder of her old cheerleading uniform. 

Bonnie flinched as Elena let out another desperate scream, no doubt calling for help. Elena hadn’t noticed Bonnie’s stirring yet. 

It was then that Bonnie realized through the persistent pounding in her own head that her own mouth was gagged, the gray rag slightly soiled in her own saliva. Her wrists were also invisibly attached to the legs of the table, no doubt by the works of magic. 

She looked downwards and duly noted her own body clad in her old high school cheerleading uniform as well, the bright red of the fabric doing nothing to calm her headache, the small skirt barely covering her legs as goosebumps arose on them from the AC. 

If Bonnie hadn’t felt like her skull had been bludgeoned in with a bat, she might have tried in vain to undo the tight binding spell on her wrists despite being gagged, but all she could do was look around in hazy confusion and wonder as to why she was sitting on the tiled floor, tied to a table in the hallway of her high school.

Elena finally stopped her persistent screaming, as if suddenly noticing that no one had come to their rescue yet, and frantically made eye contact with Bonnie who was just one table away from her. 

Tears sprung to Elena’s warm brown eyes as she realized Bonnie was awake, but that relief was short lived as heavy footsteps were heard down the hallway. 

Bonnie looked around frantically, her heart beat had sped up astronomically as she fought to keep her vision in focus. 

Her head dipped forwards despite her best efforts as darkness threatened to overcome her dizzied vision yet again, but was suddenly met with the view of two large black converse sneakers stepping in front of her. 

Her eyes traveled upwards, not even needing to see the face that belonged to the shoes before a torrent of dread washed over her. 

It was Kai Parker. She should’ve known. 

He looked down at her, his cobalt eyes a mixture between sparkling mischief and barely contained glee; but they mostly held an unhinged tint of revenge. 

His infuriatingly smooth face was curled into a shit-eating grin, and Bonnie resisted the urge to spit onto his shoes, her overwhelming anger and dread making her forget her gagged state. 

“So nice of you to finally join us, Bonster. You know, I was afraid I had actually killed you for a second there when I gave you that last aneurysm, but hey, at least you’re not dead...yet.” 

And it was the way he spoke so casually and excitedly that got Bonnie’s blood boiling again. She tried to yell at him, but the rag stuffed in her mouth only allowed for a muffled noise to escape her. 

Kai chuckled a bit at Bonnie’s clearly aggravated state before squatting in front of her, his face a little too close for Bonnie’s liking. His nimble fingers reached upwards and yanked Bonnie’s gag downwards, and Bonnie had to resist the urge to yell out in pain at the rope burn she got on her chin from the rough treatment. 

“Fuck you.” 

Bonnie spat out those words with so much malice, she was almost surprised herself by how much hatred for the man in front of her she was able to convey. 

Elena was uncharacteristically silent as she took in the scene before her with wide, frightened eyes, probably scared that Kai would hurt Bonnie further for being so ballsy. 

But Bonnie remembered now. Her memories came flooding back to her as the room began spinning less and less. 

She remembered how Kai had tried to escape the prison world without her, how he had stabbed her and then came back for her when he realized he still needed a Bennett witch to escape as her stolen blood hadn’t worked. She barely remembered stumbling to the Salvatore boarding house to seek help, before she collapsed at the door. She briefly remembered waking up a few days later, only to be knocked out by some invisible force, and presumably kidnapped by Kai. Who now apparently, had magic of his own. 

Kai tittered, his face splitting into an even wider grin if possible at Bonnie’s lewd remark. 

“Now, now Bon. We wouldn’t want to say anything we might regret if we want to get out of here alive. Besides, I have a proposition for you.” 

Before Bonnie could even open her mouth to tell him where he could shove his proposition, he cut her off again, that same perfect, pearly white grin still stretched on his face. His hands quickly reached up to secure the soiled gag back onto her mouth, much to Bonnie’s chargarin.

“You see, now that I’ve got all this Traveler’s Magic, I’m practically oozing at the seams with power. So, I’ve decided to practice my newly acquired skills on you, and dear Eleanor. But this straight up torture is getting kind of boring don’t you think?” 

Bonnie looked at him with a murderous glare as he continued on. 

“Any-whoo, I decided that I wanted to try something a little different this time. It’s a game I like to call: Do or die. And you’re the star Bon-Bon! Either you do what I ask you to, or I give Eleanor here a most painful death. Fun right?” 

Bonnie’s green eyes narrowed to near slits. 

Like hell she would do what that bastard said. 

She’d find a way to get her and Elena out of here first. But even as Bonnie thought this, the realization dawned upon her that Kai had siphoned her magic up. No matter how hard she tried to reach within her and pull her magic to the surface, she came up empty. Maybe that was why she felt so continuously exhausted and weak. 

Bonnie tried not to let the sudden fear and anxiousness show in her expression as she realized that a possibility of escape would be bleak.

So focused on trying to draw on any magic she could find within her, she barely noticed when Kai opened his annoying mouth again. 

“And my first request Bonster,” he paused seemingly for dramatic effect as he gazed down at her. His darkened eyes sparkled with something even worse than enjoyment, but Bonnie couldn’t quite place it. 

“—is that you suck my cock or I turn Eleanor’s blood to acid.” 

Bonnie barely had time to splutter indignantly as her eyebrows shot right to her hairline. She heard Elena make an outraged noise mixed with utter disgust to her right. 

There was no way that—that she would ever willingly get near him. 

The idea in of itself was so outrageous and uncharacteristic that she was actually speechless. She had assumed sociopaths didn’t ever think about sex, nor want it for that matter. 

She had never even thought about him like th—

“Aw c'mon Bon. I know you felt it. You know, before you figured out I killed my family and all, you totally wanted me.” 

Kai’s grin never slipped off his face as he spoke in a lazy and knowing voice. 

And suddenly Bonnie flashed back to when she had first been doing a locator spell for the ascendant, as she placed her hand on Kai’s chest for the first time. She could admit she did feel a sort of connection at the time, no matter how brief. 

But any remotely sexual thoughts she had had about him had been squashed the minute she found the newspaper on the front lawn of the boarding house in ‘94. 

Bonnie shook her head rigeriously. She would rather die of cholera than willingly touch that magic sucking asshole. 

Kai seemed to let out a sigh at Bonnie’s adamant refusal, his grin finally dimming. 

“Well, suit yourself,” he said simply before rising to a standing position and raising a ringed hand towards Elena. 

Elena suddenly let out shrill shriek, her body doubling over in apparent agony, as the skin of her hands and arms seemed to bubble and blister. 

Bonnie’s eyes widened. She had idiotically underestimated Kai and his morbid cruelty. 

Panic flooded through Bonnie. He was killing her, and she couldn’t bear to see her best friend in this much pain. 

Bonnie suddenly screamed through her gag, flailing her legs trying in vain to get Kai’s attention. It seemed to work because Kai finally turned, seeing her from his periphery and lowering his hand against Elena. 

He walked towards Bonnie once more, crossing his arms around his slightly tattered black T-shirt. 

“See? I knew you’d come around Bon-Bon,” he said in a soft voice as Elena slumped over, painting and still reeling from the aftermath of having her blood turned to acid. 

Bonnie swallowed a lump in her throat as he approached her and gently tugged the gag from her mouth. 

Kai wasted no time in unzipping his loose fitting dark jeans. 

Bonnie quickly averted her gaze as his member sprung free from the confines of his boxer shorts, his pants still hanging halfway down his thighs. 

Impending dread filling her as she came to the conclusion that she was actually going to do this. 

Bonnie tried to swallow the disgust that rose within her as she realized that he was already erect from her periphery. 

She nearly screamed out loud as she felt it—felt him gently brush the side of her face to get her attention. 

She would kill him if it were the last thing she did.

Her gaze snapped upwards to find his, as his cock wavered way too close to her right cheek. Bonnie knew that if he nudged her face again with that thing, she would not hesitate to bite it off. 

As if reading her thoughts, Kai’s smug gaze suddenly turned warning and dark. As if daring her to. As if telling her he would kill her if she even so much as tried to bite him. 

Refusing to break eye contact, Bonnie maintained her hatred fueled glare up at Kai as her mouth slowly rounded over the tip of his warm cock. 

She instantly regretted maintaining eye contact with the selfish bastard as her mouth moved further down his unfortunately long shaft. 

She could practically feel the desire radiating from him and she could see his gaze became impossibly dark as she took more of him in her wet mouth. 

Her cheeks heated up despite her best efforts, knowing that Elena was probably watching them after having recovered from Kai’s wrath. Her eyes snapped away from Kai’s. It was too much. 

“Fuck, Bonnie.” 

Kai’s low growl reverberated in Bonnie’s ears, and for some unknown reason, her cheeks became even more inflamed at his low, desperate cadence thick with lust. 

Bonnie’s eyes flickered back up to Kai at his low groan, and they made searing eye contact yet again. Though this time, it was as though something snapped in Kai upon meeting her gaze. 

He suddenly grabbed the back of Bonnie’s head, pulling at the strands of hair as he plunged his cock even deeper into her mouth in a violent thrust. His salty skin assaulted her taste buds as his hardness stuffed against the walls of her mouth. 

Bonnie let out a surprised noise at the sudden aggression and gagged as the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. 

Her eyes watered and she made a protesting noise as he did it again, not once, twice, but three more times. The sound of wet slurping echoed in the empty school halls. 

Suddenly he yanked his cock free from the warm confines of Bonnie’s mouth, and Bonnie instantly lurched forwards, coughing and spluttering on her own spit, desperately trying to catch her breath. 

Kai watched her as coughs wracked her body. 

“You know what Bonnie? I’ve changed my mind. I wanna fuck you instead.” 

Still coughing, Bonnie raised her still tearing eyes towards Kai, silently pleading. 

“Please don’t do this, Kai.” 

Her voice came out raspy and weak, and for a second there she thought something flickered in Kai’s eyes, something akin to regret, but was soon overcome by that same dark glint of desire and revenge. 

“Bonnie, you don’t need to pretend anymore. I know that some part of you has always wanted to know what it was like. There were so many times where we could’ve fucked back in ‘94, but we were both too blinded by our own pettiness to act on it.” 

Bonnie humphed in disgust. There was never a time where she had wanted to fuck this psychopath. 

But then again, she allowed herself to briefly reflect on what he had said. 

There were times where she would notice him glancing at her so intently that it would fuel a bout of rage deep within her, and maybe under all of that anger towards him had been desire? 

And maybe his unnerving stare that bridged on the brink of rage and lust that she had just barely seen in ‘94 had been enough to invoke her own rage as well as unnamed anticipation. 

She just barely remembered the fear she felt as he had wrapped his hand around her neck in the car, how her body had practically buzzed with nerves as he brushed his impossibly warm lips against the side of her face, speaking in that low seductive voice, how—no. 

Not possible. 

He was just manipulating her, making her see things that weren’t there. She could admit that he was handsome in a boy-next door kind of way, and that maybe, just maybe she had contemplated something before all the drama with his family ensued, but there was no way that she had felt anything other than anger and hatred towards him. 

She wondered why her body suddenly lit aflame when Kai’s hand suddenly reached out to brush a thin strand of brown hair from her face. 

And from the grin he gave her from catching her off guard, she knew that it was too late. He had caught the slight flicker of uncertain desire that had washed through her at his light touch, no matter how brief and buried it was. 

Before she could even begin to wallow in shame, she was being yanked off her feet, her magic binds seeming to change so that only her wrists were bound together and not to the table. Bonnie was turned around, the wind nearly knocked out of her as she was slammed against the table, her back pressed up against something decidedly warm and hard. 

She felt his breath puff into the side of her neck as he leaned in to murmur against the sensitive skin of her ear. 

“The new rule is, you come on my cock and I won’t kill your little friend.” 

His low voice made a shiver travel down Bonnie’s spine, and she closed her eyes, trying not to give into her body’s primal reactions that still resided in the part of herself that was low within the confines of her inherent anger and disgust. 

Before she could even catch her breath that had began to quicken, he spoke again, his long ringed hand softly caressing the side of her arm, causing another unbidden shudder to tremor through her. 

“You know there was a reason why I made you wear these outfits.” 

An unbidden flashback flitted over Bonnie’s mind. 

Back in ‘94, back when Damon was still there, she remembered briefly how Kai had began a spiel about how he had stalked two of them for months before revealing himself, and how for that reason, it had been so easy for him to pinpoint their weaknesses back when they first met in the grocery store. Kai had made all of these generalized assumptions about how Bonnie’s life had been in high school. 

How he had told her that she was probably an oblivious cheerleader who had boys constantly flocking to her. She had murmured under her breath that only the cheerleading part was correct before threatening to Motus him out the window if he didn’t stop talking. She hadn’t realized he had been paying so much attention. 

Her trip down memory lane was cut short as Bonnie gasped in shock once she felt Kai’s warm hands glide up the bottom of her skirt and curl around the hem of her underwear. He tugged them down her legs and Bonnie didn’t even realized that she had subconsciously raised her feet in order for him to get the underwear off.

And for now, she would hold onto the excuse that she was being this compliant for the sake of her best friend’s life.

She felt his bare erection press firmly against the fabric of the back of her skirt, nestled perfectly between her ass cheeks. Kai’s nose buried into the side of her neck, large palms on either side of her resting on the table, his tall frame hunched over her smaller one, successfully caging her in. 

Bonnie’s heart beat erratically as she saw one his flattened palms remove itself from the table. This time, Bonnie did let out a gasp as she felt his hand slide up the front of her cheerleading skirt and gently rub at the sensitive nub of her clit. 

Bonnie cursed herself as she felt her cunt get instantly moist at his soft administrations. 

As if sensing her trepidation, Kai let out a dark chuckle into her neck, and proceeded to gently insert one finger into her now wet folds.

 

Bonnie’s legs slightly trembled as she squeezed her eyes shut, hating that the feeling of him finger fucking her wasn’t awful. 

He was being gentle, and it was suspicious. But before she could dwell on that, he added another finger and it was like Bonnie’s view of the world suddenly tilted sideways. 

Oh. Oh. 

Finally, unable to hold back any longer, a wave of pleasure flourished through her as Kai pumped his fingers in and out of her. 

But all too soon, that brief bout of pleasure was short circuited as he suddenly pulled his fingers out of her. 

She could hear him suckling thoroughly on his fingers and wanted to be disgusted, but couldn’t help the dark shiver that ran through her. 

Bonnie felt her breath hitch as she felt nimble fingers bunch her skirt higher up on her waist, the cold air hitting the lower portion of her bare ass and causing goosebumps to emerge. 

He used his other hand to gently push her down so that her front half was completely compressed onto the hard table, while her feet stood on the ground, her perky ass arched into the air. 

Bonnie layed her cheek onto the table, finally allowing herself to open her eyes and instantly regretted it as she made instant eye contact with Elena, who was still sitting at the table to the right of her, watching her with sad and worried eyes. 

Feeling shame well up inside of her, Bonnie quickly bit her lip and moved her head to rest on the other side, away from Elena’s pitying stare, dulling the sting of tears she felt brimming under her eyelids. 

Kai pushed in without warning. The hard flesh of his cock stretched her tight pussy as Bonnie lurched forwards onto the table, letting out another gasp against the dull pain. 

Giving her a few seconds to adjust, he set about a bruising pace. His hips snapped against her ass roughly, and the sound of skin smacking against skin filled the room. 

Bonnie bit her lip hard, trying in vain not to cry out at the harsh thrusting that was causing her front to vigorously rub up and down against the hard table. 

Kai let out a deep and desperate groan as his thrust hit a particularly deep spot, and Bonnie couldn’t help but let out a small broken whimper herself. 

Her body betrayed her as pleasure mixed with pain brutally ascended upon her with each aggressively deep thrust. 

Kai’s hand found and rubbed against the bundle of nerves on her clit, and this time a high-pitched whine was seemingly ripped from her lips. 

Bonnie could feel her pleasure brimming, coiling deep in her stomach and seemingly unstoppable. 

But all of a sudden, Kai wrenched himself out of her. Bonnie’s eyes widened and she felt impossibly empty and outraged at being so close to release. 

She felt him tauntingly rub himself against her slick folds refusing to slip himself back into her aching womanhood. She felt unbridled hatred towards him fill her again, but for a different reason this time. 

His deep gruff voice filling her ears once again. 

“Tell me you want it Bon.” 

Bonnie’s hands clenched against her invisible restraints, willing to do anything to feel that sinful pleasure again, her mind hazy with lust and thoughts of only one thing. 

“Yes—please! Fuck—I want it!” 

And she barely recognized her own desperate voice heavy with lust and laced with a terrifying wanting that she hadn’t even known existed in herself. 

She heard Kai let out a primal growl into her ear as he plunged himself back into her, fucking her with an animalistic sort of intensity. His deep moaning filled her ears and Bonnie couldn’t help the high mewls that left her as her mind clouded up only with thoughts of his sinful cock filling her dripping cunt. 

As if sensing she was close, Kai unleashed an especially powerful thrust, filling her to the hilt as his hands held bruisingly tight against her hips. 

They both cried out simultaneously. Bonnie’s orgasm ripped through her body seemingly out of nowhere as Kai let out a guttural sound at her clenching walls squeezing around his cock. 

He thrusted again, panting in Bonnie’s ear as they both let out another primal cry. Kai’s pulsating dick let out thick spurts of cum into Bonnie’s cunt as it continued to uncontrollably tremble around his softening manhood. Tears sprung to her eyes again, but this time for a different reason as pure pleasure coursed through her, causing her legs to tremble and a guttural groan to spill out of her lips. 

Kai slumped over Bonnie’s smaller body, his ragged breathing the only thing that could be heard, as all of Bonnie’s senses reel from having the most intense orgasm of her life. 

He finally releases her and Bonnie can’t help but note how impossibly cold she feels. She hears him stumble away from her, zipping up his pants hurriedly. Bonnie doesn’t even bother to look for her underwear that has suddenly disappeared from its presumed spot on the floor. 

She refuses to turn around. 

Her eyes remain fixed on the table in front of her as white hot shame and disgust finally fill her to the brim, washing away the lingering desire on her skin. 

She feels like vomiting. How, how could she have liked it this much? Wanted it much? He had made her lose herself in a thick sea of lust and desire, to the point where her hatred towards him had blended in at the seams. It was terrifying what he did to her. She had not been able to recall black from white, or good from bad; and this was something that had been second nature to her. 

She had fucked a murderous sociopath, and she was officially disgusted with herself. 

She didn’t even notice that her binds had become undone until she felt Elena’s warm comforting hand wrap around one of her shaking wrists. 

Bonnie looked at Elena with surprise through bleary eyes as she realizes that he’s finally released them. She doesn’t need to turn around to know that he’s gone. 

Instead she sinks into Elena’s embrace and allows herself to cry.


End file.
